Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-11613594-20150325171119/@comment-25882666-20150325195440
^^ Fair enough, you're entitled to your opinion. No-one has to like them :) I disagree though, completely. They're five lads who are living the dream, but more than that they are providing a whole fanbase with the chance to be apart of a community where they won't be ridiculed for liking pop music or a band who doesn't play instruments or just taking part in something girly: when you're growing up, and even now, so many people will try to dictate your tastes, and One Direction as well as their fans have actually allowed me to not be ashamed for liking a particular type of music just because some hipster might get their knickers in a twist. "OH THAT'S NOT MUSIC! THEY SUCK! MY EARS, OH, MY EARS!" ''some guy will dramatically say, like, um they bring me happiness so get over it and listen to your own playlist. This happens more than you might expect, as if their taste supersedes mine based on...nothing. Though for many of us, we've been on the journey with them from the very start. It is something as teens we gushed over or we associate them with a particular time, there is comfort there for many, and it is a beautiful thing because like any artist their music connects people. It makes people feel ''better. That is the point of all music, to create emotion/reaction. As far as the Teen Choice awards, their primary audience is teenagers/20 somethings, so I'm hardly surprised they won the awards, especially considering how tech savvy they all are. And by 2014, they built a dedicated fanbase of four years and dropped a very successful new album, so it shouldn't have really evoked an incredulous reaction. The awards are an outlet for young people to see who they like get rewarded, they were adored by many thus won. Teens, especially girls, can be very determined. If new people want the same recognition they need to build a dedicated fanbase, if anything this gives them something to aspire to, creates a healthy sense of competition. And yes, they are very attractive. There is nothing wrong with some fans basing their main likes for them on this, girls are told we should always go for the personalities, but um CUTE GUYS aren't going to be ignored by us. I'll be honest: I love Isaac from TW as a character but my attraction for him is a driving force for my appreciation. However, as I've said, a lot of people do truly like their music and it not really fair to dismiss their success at the moment on their appearance. They're hot AND work hard. THEY ALSO HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF HUMOUR. My babies give so much. I cannot see them just going away, to be honest. They are very successful young men who at time point can do anything they want. If not, they have the status of dashing young men who captured the hearts of millions of people for the rest of their lives. Just my opinion though.